<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even the Stars Can Be Hollow by hybridempress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699027">Even the Stars Can Be Hollow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress'>hybridempress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Minor Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against the Horde is over and all of Etheria is finally free. Adora and Catra try to take back their lives and rebuild their home--and their relationship--along with the rest of Etheria, but Adora quickly realizes that her connection to She-Ra is still wavering, and Catra realizes she doesn't know what her place in the world is anymore. In the hopes of finding out who both she and She-Ra really are, and what they mean to each other, Adora and Catra seek out the planet of Eternia together. Along the way, they learn that the path to the answers they seek is not one so easily traveled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even the Stars Can Be Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trek back to Bright Moon was going to be a long one. After reunions were had, celebrations were shared, and the adrenaline of relief had faded, the warriors of Etheria could not escape how painfully tired they were. They were sore to the bone, walking on raw feet, carrying each other with lead arms. And funnily enough, the fear, trauma, and heartache that came with being terrorized by the Horde for decades did not suddenly vanish when Horde Prime was vanquished. Etheria as a planet may have been restored to its full health and glory, but the people and their cities were another story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way that Glimmer could teleport everyone back to Bright Moon, not even with Micah’s help. She weighed the idea of trying to teleport herself, Adora, Bow, Micah, and Catra all the way there, but she found there would be no point to it. She had no idea if there was anyone else left in Bright Moon or if every last citizen had scattered by now. She also had no idea how she and the Best Friends Squad would keep in touch with the other Princesses and rebellion fighters as they made their way back to their own kingdoms and towns. The best plan of action would be to stick together, to have everyone travel back to Bright Moon as a group, and to come up with a plan for rebuilding once they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one other issue that needed to be taken care of before they could start their journey, though: they needed to decide what they were going to do with Hordak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer informed her father and the other Princesses of her decision that they needed to head back to Bright Moon as a group. Micah and Mermista took charge, instructing the others to find or build supplies to hold them over until they found a Rebellion camp along the way and to check and treat each other’s wounds before they started their journey. Meanwhile, Glimmer convened with Adora, Bow, and Catra to decide how they would handle Hordak for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to take him as a prisoner,” Adora said decidedly before anyone else could say something. “After everything he’s done to Etheria, after everything he’s done to me and Catra and Scorpia, he can’t just be allowed to walk free. It’s his fault that Horde Prime came here, it’s his fault that the entire planet was almost destroyed, and it’s his fault that Etheria has been tyrannized for so long. How is this even a question!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora, calm down!” Glimmer urged. “I’m not denying any of that. I’ve been aware of the Horde’s evil for longer than you have, and I’m not saying that Hordak shouldn’t be punished. But he did save Entrapta, and he stood up to Horde Prime. If Hordak hadn’t decided to fight, there’s a chance that we would have lost a lot more than we did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if he’d never decided to be evil in the first place, he wouldn’t have had to turn against his even more evil brother!” Adora yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora, we know where you’re coming from, but this situation just isn’t black and white like that,” Bow said. “You were going to become a Force Captain for the Horde before you became She-Ra. It took a lot for me and Glimmer and the rest of the Rebellion to trust you, but we saw that your heart had changed, and we accepted you. Entrapta betrayed us and helped Hordak build the portal that ripped our reality apart, but we still forgave her and rescued her. Scorpia and Catra were both Force Captains and they both did unspeakable damage to our friends and to our homes, but when they finally realized they were wrong, we accepted them. Even Shadow Weaver earned our trust and sacrificed herself for the Rebellion. There’s no difference between her and Hordak. It isn’t fair to not give him a chance to redeem himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra, who already felt misplaced and uncomfortable with the conversation she had been invited to, had no idea how to react to what Bow had said. She felt that they were talking about her as if they didn’t know she was there. They were comparing her to both of the people who had abused her and Adora as if her own former deeds were the precedent of how evil someone could be and still be forgiven. It made her feel like she hadn’t actually been accepted at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to run away and hide, but there was nowhere she could go to. It wasn’t as though they had already set up camp for the night and she could just leave their meeting tent and hide wherever she and Adora would be sleeping. They were out in the open, discussing this where anyone could see and hear them. Besides, she knew that if she left, Adora would follow her instead of finishing the conversation. She couldn’t let that happen, or Sparkles and Arrow Boy would make their own decision about Hordak and ignore Adora’s feelings completely. So instead of running, she turned her back on Bow and Glimmer and hid behind Adora. She wanted Adora to protect her, but she also wanted Adora to know that she stood by her and agreed with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melog sensed Catra’s apprehension towards Bow and Glimmer in that moment and immediately set themself on the defensive. Their normally smooth blue mane and tail both turned jagged and red and their eyes turned red to match as they curled their body around Catra and Adora’s legs protectively. Catra didn’t want to create any more tension than was necessary, so she placed her hand gently on Melog’s back to calm them down. Melog’s fur and eyes returned to their normal color, but they remained alert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even knowing she had Catra’s (and Melog’s) support, Adora had still been pushed over the edge. “Just because Shadow Weaver sacrificed herself for me doesn’t mean that I forgive her!” she snapped with tears streaming down her face. “She may have earned everyone else’s trust and proved that she wasn’t as evil as she could have been, but she didn’t hurt the rest of you the way she hurt me! The way she hurt Catra! You aren’t the people she needed to prove herself to, or the people who should be deciding that she redeemed herself! She never apologized to me or to Catra! She tried to keep me and Catra from realizing how much we loved each other until the moment she decided to die, because she knew that we were weak without each other and that she could always control us. So, I don’t care if you think Shadow Weaver redeemed herself, and I don’t care if you think Hordak can redeem himself too! I don’t think he deserves the chance!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow were both startled by Adora’s sudden burst into sobs. They looked at each other, both realizing for the first time how insensitive they were being. Neither of them had even thought to consider that maybe Adora still didn’t trust Shadow Weaver after all had been said and done. They were both so caught up in the pure ecstasy of the war finally being over that neither of them had yet registered how much damage still needed to be undone, and how much damage never could be undone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora… I’m sorry…” Glimmer murmured, reaching out to touch Adora’s shoulder. Adora shrugged her away angrily, so Glimmer retracted her hand and backed up, frowning deeply. “Adora, I didn’t mean to step over your feelings like that. You’re right, it wasn’t our place to forgive Shadow Weaver. And I know it’s not entirely our decision on whether we grant mercy on Hordak or not, either. But I also don’t want to make a decision right now. I think we’ll be in a much better place to discuss our options once we make it back to Bright Moon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Then what are we waiting for? Why are we still standing here? Let’s just start moving!” Adora said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She freed herself from Melog’s embrace and was about to walk away. Catra prepared to follow her, but before either of them could take a step, Bow curled his hand around Adora’s wrist. She glared at him and pulled away again but waited to see if he had anything to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora, why don’t you go find somewhere to sit and calm down for a minute?” Bow suggested. Adora was about to get even angrier than she was before, but Bow quickly added “Glimmer and I will make sure that Hordak is confined and heavily guarded until we get back to Bright Moon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that he didn’t technically have the authority to declare something like that, but he knew that if he didn’t step in, another rift would grow between Adora and Glimmer. He wasn’t going to have that happen again right after they’d all been reunited and had forgiven each other. He just hoped that Glimmer would see what he was trying to do and would agree with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiously, he looked back at Glimmer, seeking her approval. She looked back and forth between him and Adora, then nodded slowly. “Until we reach Bright Moon, we’ll hold him as a prisoner. Then, we’ll let him stand trial. We’ll take into account everyone’s feelings and opinions. Not just ours, and not just yours. We’ll let Etheria decide what to do with him together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looked at the grass beneath her feet. She supposed that was the best she could ask for. She couldn’t pretend that she was the only person Hordak had hurt. Him manipulating her and Catra personally didn’t come even half as close to the horror of how many Etherians he’d killed and how much destruction he’d caused to the world. But she didn’t understand how Glimmer thought a trial by all of Etheria—all of the people Hordak had wronged—would end in anything other than Hordak being permanently imprisoned or banished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I guess that’s only fair,” Adora said. “How’re you going to hold him until we get to Bright Moon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad and I can cast a binding spell on him. It’ll be like magic handcuffs and there’s no way he can get out of them without my dad and I both dispelling it,” Glimmer said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who will be guarding him?” Adora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put Bow, Mermista, and Netossa in charge of him. They’ll walk with him while we travel and take turns watching him when we’ve stopped to rest,” Glimmer responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora paused for a moment, thinking about the implication of what she wanted to say before she said it. “I… I don’t think Entrapta should be left alone with him.” Unsurprisingly, Glimmer and Bow both raised their eyebrows at her. “I’m not saying that she can’t see him at all or that I don’t trust her, but she clearly cares about him a lot, and I think that he could manipulate her if he hasn’t changed the way you think he has. It’s better to be safe than sorry. I don’t want her to get hurt again, and I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because he used her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer looked at each other again, then both nodded in agreement. “You’re right, Adora. We’ll protect Entrapta and make sure that Hordak doesn’t try to hurt her or manipulate her. We’ll keep a tight watch on him, and you won’t have to worry about him until we get home,” Bow assured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora let out a soft sigh. She couldn’t tell if it was from relief or exhaustion. “Thanks, guys. I’m sorry I got so upset. I know that Horde Prime is gone and the rest of the Horde surrendered, but I just can’t shake this feeling that it’s not over yet. It doesn’t feel like the dust has settled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled wryly and tried to take Adora’s hand into hers. This time, Adora didn’t pull away. “I know how you feel, Adora,” Glimmer said. “I don’t think this is over yet, either. I know it’s stressful and scary. But let’s just try to feel proud of ourselves for right now. Let’s be happy we don’t have to fight anymore. We’ll worry about fixing the rest when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora smiled back at her, then pulled her into a hug. “You’re right. I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw yeah, Best Friend Squad Hug time!” Bow cheered, then joined Glimmer and Adora in their hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Against her will, Catra was pulled into the hug as well. A soft yelp was her only form of resistance, but she didn’t hug back. At least, not anyone but Adora. When Adora felt Catra’s arms close unsurely around her waist, she attempted to show Catra that she was wanted and welcome by snaking her hand into Catra’s hair and petting gently between her ears. After a minute, they all pulled away from each other, but Catra snaked her hand into Adora’s and Adora held it behind her back. Glimmer and Bow both looked at Catra, only now noticing that she had been quiet throughout their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have anything you want to add, Catra?” Bow asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra didn’t meet his eyes. “No. You all pretty much covered it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bow frowned slightly. He felt that Catra probably did have something to say, but he wasn’t going to push it. “Okay. Well, you two can probably go sit down for a minute. Glimmer and I will take care of Hordak and then see if everyone is ready to get moving. Glimmer’ll come find you when we’re about to head out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but let me know if you need help with anything,” Adora said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” Bow said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two couples went their separate ways after that. Glimmer and Bow went to find Micah to inform him of their plan for Hordak. Adora and Catra walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down together, followed by Melog. Adora stared out at the setting sun—a sight which she hadn’t had time to properly appreciate since returning to a dimension that actually had suns—and tried to relax, but it didn’t take her long to realize that Catra wasn’t doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, are you okay?” she asked, turning away from the sunset to look at Catra instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m just tired,” Catra responded. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on top of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra… I know that there’s a lot we probably need to talk about, and we don’t have to do it right now, but I do want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me when something’s wrong because I won’t know how you feel unless you tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra turned her head away from Adora and rested her cheek on top of her knees. The implication that she and Adora needed to have several long and exhausting discussions about…everything, before they could have a real relationship was not one that she wanted to think about right now. She wished they could fast-forward through those conversations, through this trip back to Bright Moon, through all of this aftermath and just jump straight to the part where she and Adora were together and happy. To the part where she and Adora were healed and unafraid, and where they had forgotten all about the pain they had caused each other and the pain they had been caused by other people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lying to Adora wasn’t going to move the process along any faster, but that didn’t mean she was ready to have a conversation right now. “It’s just a lot, okay? I really am tired, and I don’t want to think about anything right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Adora said, scooting closer to Catra and wrapping her arm around Catra’s shoulders. “Let’s not think about anything, then. Let’s just watch this sunset together, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra couldn’t help smiling at the invitation, though she didn’t let Adora see it. “Yeah, okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head up and turned it towards the horizon, resting it on Adora’s shoulder. Colors that Catra had never seen in the sky before cascaded down onto the cliffs and into the field below. She had never thought about how different a sunset would be than a moonset before, but now that she had seen it with her own eyes, she couldn’t help thinking that everything had changed. Everything was starting over. And maybe it wasn’t starting over from scratch, but it was easier to work with what they had than trying to build it all from the ground up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was about half an hour before Glimmer came to find Catra and Adora. Adora had begun to wonder if Hordak was putting up a fight or if something else had gone wrong because of how long it was taking, but she tried not to let her anxiety get to her. She especially didn’t want to worry Catra and stress her out more than she already was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora, Catra, we’re getting ready to leave now. Are you guys good to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora turned her head to look behind her, then stood up when she saw Glimmer. Catra followed suit. “Yeah, I think we’re ready,” Adora said. “How is everything? Did Hordak give you guys trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, no,” Glimmer said. “He complied right away. We told him that we were going to hold him prisoner and put him on trial at Bright Moon and he just… accepted it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s ears folded down in suspicion. “He’s probably already got some plan up his sleeve to escape. You better keep an eye on Entrapta. I don’t think she needs to be manipulated into helping him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer scowled at Catra. “I get that you’re trying to look out for us, Catra, but if you want the others to trust you then you’re going to have to put some faith in them too. Entrapta isn’t going to betray us again, and she doesn’t need to be babysat.” Her expression then softened. “And honestly, I don’t think Hordak is going to give us any trouble on the way to Bright Moon. When my dad and I were binding him, it really just felt like he’d given up. I don’t think he has any hope left for himself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hordak’s acting may have fooled Glimmer and everyone else, but it would never fool Catra. “Let’s hope it stays that way,” she said bitterly. “Come on Adora, let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and began pulling her towards the rest of their crew. Adora turned her head back to look at Glimmer apologetically. It may not have made her feel sorry for Hordak, but she did believe what Glimmer had said. She hoped that Glimmer was right, and she hoped that their trip was short and went smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hiked for a few hours before the group found anything that even slightly resembled a Rebellion camp, but so many of the supplies, shelters, and barriers had been destroyed that there was no way they could reuse or rebuild it that night. They salvaged medical supplies, some blankets, and whatever food they could find, then kept moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon had been high in the sky for many more hours before they finally gave up any hope of finding a usable camp that night. The closest town to them was Elberon, but they might not even be able to reach it until sunrise. They needed to stop to eat and sleep, especially after everything they’d been through that day. They were just going to have to be a little creative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay everyone, here’s what we’re going to do tonight. This area looks clear enough for us to set up camp for the night. I know we don’t have many supplies, but if we work together, we can make it work for one night. We have some food, Frosta and Mermista can make some water for us, and Perfuma can make plant tents for us. We’ll start a fire and make a watch schedule. We can make it to Elberon tomorrow and hopefully we’ll be able to find some supplies for the rest of our journey while we’re there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one argued with Glimmer’s plan. Sleeping in plant tents was better than nothing, and they were all grateful to have shelter to sleep in at all. Everyone pulled their weight in creating a livable camp for the night and in no time at all, they were sitting around the fire, eating and conversing with one another joyfully. Despite their exhaustion and the situation that they were in, everyone was still able to find some small comfort and happiness thanks to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was, everyone except Catra. Despite how everyone was trying to include her and almost seemed to act like she had been on their side all along, her attention kept wandering back to the fortified and guarded tent Hordak was being kept in towards the back of the camp. The tent that Entrapta sat dutifully outside of, talking amicably with Mermista as well as Sea Hawk, who had taken it upon himself to keep Mermista company while she was on guard duty. Despite how cheerful she seemed, Catra knew that Entrapta felt lost, and upset that she wasn’t being freely allowed to interact with the evil dictator she had fallen in love with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra didn’t know how to feel about Entrapta right now, but she did know that she related to Entrapta in some weird way. Their situations were almost nothing alike, but at the same time, Catra felt like she could draw a parallel between them. She heavily felt Entrapta’s loneliness and aimlessness. Though, deep down she knew that she much more closely resembled Hordak than Entrapta, and that was not a realization that she had wanted to come to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no use in trying to play along with the others. She’d never been good at faking happiness, but pretending that she was annoyed and antisocial rather than just plain upset didn’t work as well in the rest of Etheria as it did in the Fright Zone. It had never worked with Adora, anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go to bed, Adora,” Catra said after she had finished eating. She stood up from the stump she and Adora had been sitting on together and added “You don’t have to come with. Just because I’m not having fun tonight doesn’t mean you don’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora and Melog both looked up at Catra worriedly. Catra started to walk towards the tent that Perfuma had built for her, Adora, and Melog, with Melog following her quickly. Panicking slightly, Adora put down the makeshift plate of food she had been eating and jumped up from the stump to follow Catra as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stopped and turned to look at her. “What, Adora?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to be alone if you’re feeling upset, Catra. I’ll come with you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not upset. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that’s not true, Catra. If you want to just go to sleep, that’s fine, but I’m still coming with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sighed in defeat, then kept walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma had gone all out with the tents she’d made. They all looked like tiny houses and had little leaf mattresses and pillows inside. There weren’t enough blankets for everyone to have one, but that was fine. Adora and Catra didn’t need one, especially when they had Melog to help keep them warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma had made two mattresses for Adora and Catra’s tent. Catra’s lips curled into a tight frown when she saw them, and how far apart they were from each other. She walked over to one of them and kicked it towards the other until they were right next to each other, almost indistinguishable from just being one large mattress. When she was satisfied, she flopped into the middle of both mattresses and closed her eyes. Melog curled up next to her on one side and Adora sat down next to her on the other, resting her back against the wall of the tent and stretching her legs out on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna sleep at my feet tonight, Catra?” Adora teased, seeing how Catra had spread herself out on the mattresses instead of curling into her normal ball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra opened one eye and squinted it at Adora. “Funnily enough, I actually got used to sleeping in my own bed while you were gone.” That was only a half-truth, though. She certainly had gotten used to sleeping by herself, but more often than not, it had been in Adora’s old bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Why’d you push the mattresses together, then? If you wanna sleep in your own bed, you’re more than welcome to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the playfulness in Adora’s voice, Catra wasn’t fond of the joke she was trying to play. She frowned and turned her head away from Adora. “We don’t have to sleep next to each other if you don’t want to. I just thought that—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, I was just kidding. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I didn’t want to sleep next to you,” Adora interrupted, also frowning. She’d only been teasing. She hadn’t meant to make Catra feel so insecure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Catra asked. “I thought you would’ve gotten used to having that big royal bed all to yourself by now. And I understand if you… need some space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The implications of what it meant to sleep in the same bed together were far from lost on Catra. They were no longer simply best friends who clung to the shreds of their childhood innocence (if they’d even had any in the first place) by sharing the same bed well into adulthood. They weren’t exactly lovers in a long, committed relationship, either. Catra didn’t know where they stood right now, and she didn’t know what their complicated position meant for where she should lay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I never did get used to sleeping in Bright Moon,” Adora admitted. “I always tried to convince myself that the mattress was too big or that there were too many pillows, but… I know what was really missing now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s ears perked up and she looked at Adora in bashful awe. Adora smiled at her with the same look she’d had on her face when they kissed each other at the Heart of Etheria. Catra’s own heart melted and she felt herself falter with a new kind of emotion she’d never felt before. The only word she could think of to describe it was security. For the first time in her life, she finally felt security in how Adora felt about her, and she felt secure that Adora wasn’t going to leave again and didn’t want to push her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted downwards on the mattress until she could lay her head in Adora’s lap. Adora rested one hand on top of her shoulder and used the other to pet and comb through her hair gently. Catra nuzzled into her touch and began to purr softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But almost as quickly as the feelings of security came upon her, they vanished. It wasn’t because she believed that Adora didn’t love her or didn’t want her, but because she believed the others didn’t trust her. She wasn’t afraid of Adora leaving so much as she was afraid of being forcefully ripped away from her, then banished to whatever hellish place had been designated for people like her and Hordak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they’re gonna put me on trial like you’re doing with Hordak? Or that they’re gonna decide to tie me up and keep me guarded until we get to Bright Moon?” she mumbled against Adora’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora frowned deeply. “Of course not, Catra. Why would you say something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Catra snapped, averting her eyes. “Hordak wasn’t the only member of the Horde. Just because he was the leader doesn’t mean he called all the shots, or that no one else listened to him because they wanted to instead of because they didn’t have a choice. Like Bow said, I was a Force Captain. I wanted to be one. I wanted to hurt people, and I did. A lot. I don’t think all of Etheria is just going to forgive me for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora sighed softly and pulled Catra closer to her, having Catra rest on her chest instead of in her lap. “No, you’re right. All of Etheria won’t forgive you. At least not right away,” she said. “But you put your life on the line to save Glimmer. You put your life on the line to save the whole planet. And without you, not only would She-Ra be gone, but I would be too. Those things aren’t going to go unconsidered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want the only reason I’m allowed to walk free be because I saved She-Ra. I don’t want people to tolerate me because they love you when they really wish I was as dead as Horde Prime!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra instantly regretting speaking that monster’s name. She felt sick to her stomach as a phantom pain creeped into the spot on her neck where she had been chipped. She felt overcome with an anxiety that any second now, she was going to lose herself again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora noticed the spike in Catra’s anxiety almost as quickly as Melog did. As Melog approached Catra to lick the back of her neck soothingly, Adora tightened her arms around Catra and held her as if she would never let go. “He can’t hurt you anymore,” she whispered. “And I’m not going to let anyone else hurt you, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared, Adora,” Catra whispered hoarsely. She hadn’t realized she was crying until she rubbed her cheeks against spots that were already wet on Adora’s shirt. “You said you were going to take me back home, but I don’t feel like I even have one anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bright Moon is going to be your new home, Catra. I promise. It may take you a little while to get used to, and it might take everyone else a while to get used to you, but it’ll happen. Yeah, you’re going to have to work to gain everyone’s trust back. I had to work to do that, too. But you already have me, Glimmer and Bow vouching for you. I know it’s hard, but just try to have a little more faith in everyone. Etheria is a lot less harsh than the Fright Zone was, and the people are a lot more forgiving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are Sparkles and Arrow Boy really on my side, or do they just pretend to like me so they don’t hurt you?” Catra asked bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just half a day ago, she’d thought she knew the answer. When Bow and Glimmer had hugged her tightly, trusting her entirely to find Adora and take care of her. When they’d reunited after it was all over and had fallen into the newly grown grass, laughing and basking in each other’s friendship. When Bow had told her that she was part of the Best Friend Squad without any second thoughts at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, despite every logical part of her brain that was telling her Glimmer would antagonize her and Bow would keep his distance if they hated her, she couldn’t escape the feeling that they didn’t want her around. That they would slowly try to turn Adora against her. That if she let her guard down and embraced any of their kind words and shows of affection, she’d be stabbed in the back and left to die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise they don’t hate you, Catra. Bow and Glimmer both really like you, and they want to be your friends. They’re not the kind of people who hide how they feel about someone else. If they didn’t like you, you’d be able to tell,” Adora said, and somehow the validation of her logical thoughts made it easier for them to take hold in her head. “They’re really trying to make an effort to reach out to you,” Adora continued, “but they can’t be the ones doing all the work. If you really want to fit in with us, you have to pull your own weight. You have to try to be their friend, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sighed in defeat. She knew that Adora was right. She knew that Bow and Glimmer loved her, and that the Etherians would forgive her if she proved that she had really changed, and that Bright Moon was going to be her home, and that she was going to heal. She just wished it didn’t have to take so much time. The longer she had to wait for it, the easier it would be to convince herself that it wasn’t coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Catra muttered. “I trust you, Adora.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask, Catra. Just trust me. And I want you to know that I trust you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra blushed and shimmied out of Adora’s arms, then lied on her side on the mattress. “I don’t know about you, but I’m about as exhausted and exhausted can get. Can we sleep now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora smiled faintly and lied down next to Catra. “Yeah. I think we both need it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora moved closer to Catra until the curve of Catra’s body fit smoothly against her own. She draped an arm around Catra’s waist and nuzzled her face into the nape of Catra’s neck. Catra didn’t shy away from her touch. Having Adora’s lips pressed against such a scarred place almost seemed to heal it a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure what the world held for her future, and she wasn’t sure how long it was going to take her before she felt whole again, but she knew that she could face anything as long as she had Adora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, I would just like to apologize for the fact that my paragraphs aren't indented in this chapter. I tried and I tried to get the paragraph indents to convert from both Word and Google Docs and neither of them worked, so I just gave up. I know most people probably don't care too much about indents in fanfiction, but it was really bothering me, so I thought I would mention it.</p>
<p>Second, I'd like to mention that while I have initially rated this fic for general audiences, the rating might change. I'm trying to keep the tone, language, and content of this fic close to that of the original show but I haven't decided how many creative liberties I will take yet. The tags are also going to be updating and changing as I keep writing.</p>
<p>Third, I'd just like to say that I'm really excited about this fic. It has been a long time since I've been special-interest level invested in a piece of media or a fandom, and it has been a long time since I've written anything for myself and that wasn't a request from my friends or something I was paid to write. I've had the most enormous case of writer's block since the pandemic started and I almost felt like I wasn't allowed to write anything for myself. The last season of She-Ra came around just in time and really saved me. It made me really happy and gave me so much inspiration to start writing again. </p>
<p>I want this fic to kind of be like a 6th season, so to speak. It's going to be canon-compliant and I really just want to develop Catra and Adora's relationship more and give Catra a chance to reconcile with herself and with her friends. I know a lot of people weren't necessarily happy with Catra's redemption arc in the final season and said it was bad writing. I disagree heavily with that. I think her redemption was perfect for a children's show. But I also understand why adult fans of the series wish it had more depth, and so I want to explore that depth in this fic. I think this is going to be just a really long, emotional character study on Catra and Adora, but of course, I'm going to have little sections for the other characters as well.</p>
<p>Anyways, I would really appreciate hearing what you guys think of this first chapter. I've tried to write multi-chapter fics before and it just hasn't worked out well because people never commented on them. I've only successfully completed one multichapter fic and it still gets comments to this day, and I'm really proud of it. I'd love to have this fic be the second multi-chapter I've ever completed, but I'll be honest, I get really discouraged when I don't get feedback from my readers. It would mean the world to me to get even just a few comments on this first little chapter</p>
<p>I'm excited to hear what you guys think, what your theories are, how you feel about the characters now and how you'll feel about them as we go along. Thank you so much everyone. I really hope you guys enjoy it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>